1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed electrical connector, and more particularly, to a high speed electrical connector for transmitting high speed signal between mother boards and daughter boards or other electrical components.
2. Description of Related Arts
High speed electrical connector used in High speed systems typically has a great number of contacts, and an insulative housing having a great number of passageways for receiving the contacts. A high speed electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,202 issued to Kline on Oct. 8, 2002. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a spacer, and a plurality of wafers having a plurality of contacts insert molded on the wafer. The spacer defines thereon a plurality of passageways each having an open side. The wafer should be assembled to the spacer prior to inserting the spacer together with the wafer into the insulative housing, since the contacts of the wafer are pressed into the passageways via the open side. During the assembly of the spacer and the wafer, the wafer is assembled to the spacer via an engagement between a plurality of holes defined on the wafer and corresponding posts formed on the spacer.
When the engagement between the holes defined on the wafer and corresponding posts formed on the spacer is not reliable, it is hard to insert the wafer and the spacer to the predetermined position. Therefore, the contacts could not be fixed in the predetermined position within the insulative housing firmly.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.